TMNT 2012 Parasitica OneShot
by KittenGurl2019101
Summary: A one shot that my friend and co writer AmethystWolf1999 and I did together. Rated M for language and smut! You HAVE been warned, ENJOY!


**(Scarlets POV)**

Mikey stretched walking out of his room, almost running into Donnie and me.  
"Scarlet?" He asked. "Where's Raph?"  
I shrugged. "Not sure. He said he was going for the egg last night. But he wasn't back when I woke up this morning."  
They both looked at me worriedly, then turned as Lucy accidentally bumped into them. After Donnie made sure Lucy was okay, he Mikey and Lucy turned to me "Let's go see what happened."  
We walked carefully into the room where Leo had been guarding the egg. This time both Leo and Raph stood watching the damn thing.

"Raph?" I asked nervously.  
Suddenly both of them spun around to face us. Eyes black, lips in a snarl, muscles tense.  
"What the shell man!" Mikey panicked. "Raph's infected too!"  
"His arm!" Donnie pointed. "He's been bitten. That must be how Leo infected him."  
They lunged at us. Snapping, biting, snarling. "The door!" I shrieked. "Barricade the door!"  
After a small scuffle we managed to slam it shut, throwing anything we could lay our hands on behind it.

"The side door!" Donnie yelled.

Mikey and I took off, running as fast as we could. Legs burning as our feet slammed against the concrete floor. We rounded the corner. Leo and Raph were throwing themselves against the barricaded door, they hadn't noticed us yet. Mikey jumped up grabbing hold of the pull down door but it didn't budge.  
"Come on! Seriously! Now of all times you have to get stuck!" Mikey muttered wide eyed. The door rattled drawing Raph's and Leo's attention.

"Come on Mikey! They've seen us!"

I leaped up, grabbing hold of the door as well. We wriggled trying to dislodge it. Throwing our legs around desperately as they ran towards us. The door shifted and started to lower as Raph grabbed hold of my waist, dragging me into the room.

"MIKEY!" I screamed as the door closed, trapping me in the room with the rabid turtles.

"Scarlet!" Mikey yelled back banging on the door. "Dang it!" I heard him hiss. "Don't worry Scarlet. Donnie, Lucy and I will figure something out."

I breathed deeply as I heard him run off. I had to trust that they would come up with a solution. I looked up at Leo and Raph. They were both staring at me with those Black eyes.  
"Deal with her." Leo said as he turned away. "I'm going to ensure the eggs safety. Find me when she's turned." With that he grabbed the egg and disappeared.  
"R-Raph...?"  
He dropped me on the floor, a wide grin spreading over his face as he towered above me. I shuffled backwards trying to get away, but he grabbed my ankles and yanked me underneath him before straddling my hips and holding my arms above my head. Damn that turtle! He knew just how much I loved it when he was in control. I couldn't help but think how hot it was, besides the whole rabid thing.  
His head dropped to my neck and his tongue trailed gently up my jugular before he softly tugged at my earlobe with his teeth. I heard him breath deeply as he smelt my long loose hair before letting a growl passed his snarling lips.

"I can already smell you Scarlet..." He practically purred. "You're so turned on right now... however much you wish you weren't..."

My breathing started to get heavier as I swallowed. Unable to stop thinking about his powerful muscles and unbelievable strength. I was completely helpless and there was no escape. I knew this is what he wanted, being the dom that he was. He had purposefully put us in this position, knowing exactly what to do to get his submissive mate horny. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't working.  
He easily held both of my wrists in one hand above my head, the other was left free to roam. Gliding across skin, barely touching, always teasing. The fact that he probably wouldn't listen to my safe word in his rabid state made my adrenaline spike whilst also sending heat straight to my groin. It was torture but also bliss. He knew exactly what I liked and wasn't about to let that knowledge go to waste.  
His hand slipped slowly under my shirt, pulling both my shirt and bra up around my wrists to expose my breasts. The cold air immediately making my nipples hard and erect. A predator like smirk crossed his face before he gently rolled the bud between his fingers making me moan as my breath quickened.

I swallowed "Ra-Raph!" My voice sounded hoarse.  
He just grinned as he placed his mouth over the other nipple and sucked. I gasped and arched my back into him, unable to help myself. His black eyes watching me the whole time.

"Please!" I begged.  
He just snickered. "Please what?"

I whined, bucking my hips, trying to grind against him, desperate for some friction.  
Raph narrowed his eyes. I yelped as he nipped at the sensitive flesh of my neck. "Please what!" He growled, pressing his now huge fully erect exposed member against my groin.

"Please fuck me Raph!" I exclaimed in need. "Please fuck me until I can't walk and then keep on fucking me. I want you to mark me so everyone knows I belong to someone and wouldn't dare touch me. I want you to bruise me so bad that I'll still be wearing them in two weeks time. And if you can't do that then I'll find someone who will." I threatened him.

We both knew I would never do something like that to him but it was the motivation he needed. Earning the exact reaction I was looking for as his black eyes darkened even more and the most aggressive snarl covered his face making his nose scrunch up. He freed my hands long enough to rip off my remaining clothes.

He gripped my wrists, painfully restraining me and without warning, he rutted into me hard. I arched my back and moaned loudly. He didn't give my time to adjust as he slammed into me over and over again, making my back scratch along the hard concrete floor.

"MINE!" He snarled.  
"Yes! Yours!" I all but screamed.

Our breathing becoming heavier and slightly labored. He changed position, sitting upright so that I was now sat in his lap. Still thrusting into me aggressively as he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me tight against him. I grabbed hold of the tails of his bandanna, I yanked hard on them and he growled making me moan louder. We were both close, I could feel it. I tightened around him and he sank his teeth into my neck, our orgasm hit. I screamed, overcome by our pleasure.

Slumping against him totally warn out. I realize that I too was now infected but by fuck was it worth it. I felt a smirk form on my lips and I reached up to kiss him as my mind lost control to the infection.

* * *

**(Earlier, Lucy's POV)**

I couldn't shake the feeling that bringing that wasp egg to the lair was a horrible idea, but Leo had insisted on it. It was so strange, I've never known him to be like this, and from the worried looks on his brothers faces, its safe to say they never saw him act like this either.  
After failed attempts to get Leo's attention away from the egg, I overheard Raph say that he'd go after the egg himself. I wanted to protest, but at this point, nothing was getting Leo away from the egg, so I just had to hope that Raph would be able to help Leo...Somehow.

**(Timeskip, hours later)**

I had fallen asleep in the spare bedroom, exhausted from yesterdays events, and woke up to an eerie feeling. Something that made me go pale, and made me sick to my stomach. I got out of the bed and walked out, feeling a little more jumpy than usual, so when Donnie and Mikey accidentally bumped into me, I shrieked.  
"Ack! O-oh...S-Sorry guys..." I stuttered and looked away. Donnie must have noticed how pale and scared I was, and he walked up to me, putting his hand on my forehead. "Are you okay Lucy? You're really pale." He asked, though Mikey didn't help matters at all with what he said next.  
"Oh no! W-What if she was bit in her sleep!?" Mikey panicked, and both Donnie and I gave him a look. But to be safe, Donnie took a closer look, and he spotted what looked to be some sort of sting or bite mark on my shoulder. "Lucy, how long has this been here?" "Since yesterday. That giant wasp got me with its mouth..." I groaned a little.

But before he could go on, Mikey motioned us to come over. What we saw was...Frightening. It was Raph, and Scarlet...Standing there with Leo...  
"Oh no..." I muttered, and as we stood behind them, I saw the bite marks on Raph and Scarlet.  
"Look at her neck..." Donnie whispered, then the three turned to us. "Raph must have bit Scarlet." He started to get panicky. "Come on dudes...Snap out of it..." Mikey whined as we took a few slow steps back. The three blinked their now pure black eyes before running at us.  
We closed the doors and Mikey wrapped one of the chains around the handles to prevent it from being opened. "This...Is not good Donnie..." I muttered. "Yeah, no kidding." He replied, then we went to another room, where Donnie got his laptop and began to do some research.

"Here it is. The Parasitic Wasp infects animals with a virus that brainwashes them into guarding its eggs." Donnie said after minutes of searching. "Think that's the kind of wasp that stung Leo?" Mikey asked, and we both tensed as we heard distant growls come from our infected friends.  
"A mutant version. Then Leo bit Raph and passed the virus to him, and he in turn passed the virus to Scarlet."  
"So, will they go back to normal when the egg hatches?"  
"Not quite. Look what happens to the caterpillar guarding this egg."  
Donnie scrolled down the page and we saw that the baby wasp began to eat the poor brainwashed caterpillar.  
"Its eating him...ITS EATING HIM! AAAH! What are we gonna do!?" Mikey shrieked, and Donnie looked thoughtful for a few moments.  
"Well, we could make some sort of anti body, but first I'd need a sample of the virus from the egg." Donnie answered, but then, we heard a loud BANG, and knew that our infected friends finally broke out and were coming for us.

"Oh no!" Donnie said as we saw Raph, Leo, and Scarlet come into the room. We ran from our friends, and I found myself cornered by Scarlet. Thankfully the training with the guys kicked in, and I was able to keep her at bay with my metal spear and not get bitten. Mikey also managed to throw Raph off of him and into the water, then went and chained Leo up to get him off of Donnie.  
"Where's Raph and Scarlet?" Donnie asked, and I looked around. My eyes widen a little when I saw that the egg was gone. "Darn it! The egg, its gone. Raph and Scarlet must have taken it with them, so now they're out there waiting for us..."  
"W-What!? You mean, they could be there?! Or there!? Or THERE!?" Mikey started to panic, and Donnie smacked him upside the head. "Oww.."  
"Calm down man, we'll barricade ourselves in my lab." Donnie told him calmly, and then we heard Leo growling. "We dont have the egg, but Donnie, would some of Leo's blood help you make the cure?" I asked.  
"It should. Since now that's all we have." He answered, and all three of us hauled Leo to the lab.

"Donatello, Michelangelo, Lucy?" We heard Leo's voice as we were busy barricading the doors to Donnie's lab. I turned around with the brothers and looked at Leo. His eyes were still black as he spoke and tried to beg Mikey into letting him go. Thankfully Donnie stepped in before I did.  
"No! Don't do it Mikey, look at his eyes." Donnie pointed out to his younger brother, and at that, Leo snarled and lunged at us, but we dodged out of the way.  
"Its useless to resist! Its only a matter of time before the egg bursts, and the hatchling will feed on us all!" Leo spoke in a distorted tone that sounded like a demon from a horror film. Just then, Donnie smacked him into the wall to stun him.  
"Sorry to burst your posessed bubble Leo. We may not have the egg, but a sample of your blood should help us find the cure." Donnie said as he drew some of Leo's blood in a syringe. That's when Mikey and I saw something that made my heart sink.  
"BITE! You've been bitten!" Mikey shrieked, and Donnie looked to his left shoulder. "Huh? I must have been bitten during the fight...Now, I'm infected too..." He spoke with wide eyes.

I watched as Donnie was frantically trying to make the anti body before he turned. Just moments ago, I took Mikey aside and explained to him that I would knock Donnie out, or attempt to, if he turned, and that I could be immune to the virus, so I could keep Donnie distracted while he finished the anti body, and I explained to him to keep this quiet until we could cure Scarlet, Donnie, Leo and Raph. Thankfully he understood that I was serious and nodded.  
"I'm not gonna make it...I'm not gonna make it!" Donnie's voice brought me out of my thoughts, and I heard Mikey try to reassure him that he was almost done. Donnie then made Mikey promise to try and finish the anti body, like I thought he would do, and Mikey kept quiet about my plan. "O-Okay, what do I have to do, I'm sure you can tell I'm not the most sciency type of guy."  
"First, the hypodermic culture has to incubate for ten minutes..." Donnie pointed to one of his machines, then went to the centrifuge. "Then it has to spin in the centrifuge for another five-" At that moment, Donnie put his hands to his head, and I knew what that meant. With what strength I had, I pulled Donnie as far away from Mikey as I could while Donnie kept muttering to himself about not feeling so well. I mouthed 'Go for it' to Mikey, and then locked myself in another part of the lab with Donnie. He continued to groan for about a minute or two before I saw it. His eyes were now black, just like Leo, Raph and Scarlet. I stood my ground and kept myself between him and the door with my metal spear in my hands to defend myself. But...A part of me didn't want to have to hurt Donnie. I mean, I've liked him for a while now, and even more so since April decided to get together with Casey.

I tensed up as Donnie stood up straight and stared at me with those blackened eyes. The gaze looked, predatory, like I was the mouse and he was the cat. I took a breath and tried to calm myself down. "I wont let you get out of here Donnie. I already locked us in here and hid the key, you wont ever find it." I told him. In truth, I did hide the key, in a place I was sure Donnie would never dare to touch me...In my underwear. I know it sounds strange, but this was a desperate time, and I couldn't find anywhere else to hide the key where he wouldn't find it.  
"Oh really? If that's the case, I'll have to persuade you to tell me." Donnie spoke in an eerily similar tone to Leo's. I felt my breathing quicken as he took a few steps towards me. He seemed to hear this, as he grinned a little. "What's the matter Lucy...? You were never scared of me before..." I couldn't believe it, he was teasing me now. Before I could reply, his plasteron was pushed against my chest as he leaned over me, pinning me to the door and making me drop my spear in shock.  
"I can smell your tension and fear Lucy..." I felt him whisper that in my ear, and his hot breath tickled the skin on my neck. I shut my eyes and kept myself quiet as I heard him sniff me again. "Hmm..I smell something else too...Heh...Your pheromones are coming to life Lucy...And all I did was get this close to you..."  
_Lucy, keep it together. This...This isn't Donnie, the Donnie I know would never do this to me. This stupid virus is making him do this to try and either get us out of here or get me infected..Wait, he doesn't know I'm immune...I-If...It means giving up my dignity and...My v-card...To buy Mikey some time to make the cure..._ I thought as I refused to look at him. I bit my lower lip as I felt his face nuzzle into my neck. "I wonder if this is how Raphael turned Scarlet..." He continued to toy with me and lightly kiss my neck, making my breathing a little heavier out of instinct.  
I could feel his tongue and lips caress my neck, and even though I was frightened that this wasn't the Donnie I cared so much about, my body was becoming..aroused. I unintentionally shivered when he sucked on the skin of my neck, but he didn't bite down. If I didn't know any better, I think he was planning on saving that bite for the 'main event'.  
"Why fight it Lucy...Why fight your instincts?" Donnie asked as he lowered his hands to grip the hem of my shirt. Before I could answer, he pulled my shirt off and tossed it to the floor, and he stared down at my breasts, which weren't too big or small, but thanks to my healthy life style, were full and perky. "Hmm...You look really beautiful my dear Lucy..." Donnie spoke, and after pulling off my bra, he started kissing my breasts.  
"Ngh..." I grit my teeth and tilted my head back, keeping my eyes shut as I endured this. My body got more and more excited as I felt him capture one of my nipples in his mouth.

_Mmmph! M-My body is feeling so hot...I...I w-want...I want more...I-Is his saliva also acting as an aphrodisiac? _I thought, then as he sucked a little harder on my breasts, I whimpered in pleasure. "Heh, so I found one of your sensitive spots Lucy...Lets...Look for more shall we..."  
"W-Wha?" I was caught off guard when he let go of my breast and kissed me on the lips, firmly. I felt him force his tongue in between my lips, and my body shivered as our tongues touched each other.  
_Mmm...I-It...F-Feels so good...E-Even though I-I know th-this isn't the real Donnie...I-I...I cant help it..._My thoughts continued, but then I felt Donnie's hand slip into my shorts and underwear. The key was now in between my buttcheeks, so he wouldn't find it. But it seemed like he wasn't searching for the key, but instead, was exploring my lower half. I whimpered into the kiss out of pleasure when I felt his large fingers stroke my petals, and rub against a very sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Hehe, looks like I found another spot..." Donnie spoke after he pulled his lips from mine. He pulled down my shorts and underwear and took a good look at me. "Well, you look really soaked down there Lucy...And all I did was caress you...Heh...We still have some time before the egg hatches my dear..." And with that, he went back to my breasts, sucking on the other one while his finger rubbed against my clit.  
While I assumed Donnie wouldn't bite me yet, he seemed to be a little impatient with how I'm not talking to him, so he lets go of my breast and goes to my neck. "Perhaps when you turn..You'll loosen up a little..." And then, I felt it, he bit down onto my neck. I shrieked in pain and pleasure. Now was the moment of truth, I had to pretend to be infected, or at least, becoming infected. He licked at the bite mark and watched me as my body relaxed and submitted to him.  
"D-Donnie..." I moaned out his name as my breathing got quicker and heavier. "That's better...Now then, lets have a little fun before the egg hatches, shall we?"  
"Y-Yeah..." I moaned out, and shivered as he stroked my clit again. "Mmm...I-It feels too good...I-It feels so great...W-When you play w-with my clit...P-Please...Play with it more..." I begged in between moans, and he obliged with a grin.  
"Aaah...Mmm...M-My body is so sensitive...I-I..." I continued to moan as Donnie rubbed my clit a little harder. "I-I c-cant...I cant h-hold it in..." I shivered, but then he stopped rubbing me.  
"Not just yet my dear..." Donnie murmured, then he lifted his finger and licked off all of the juices that came from me. "Hmm...Very sweet..." He then grabbed me and pushed me onto the floor. I then saw his member, and it was long and hard.  
_Mikey should be done in a few minutes...Just...A few more minutes.._I thought, then gasped as he licked my petals. "Aahh...D-Donnie..." "I'll let you cum, but then, you must promise to give me the key." I made sure my eyes gave off a glazed look before I opened them and looked up at Donnie. "I-I promise...I will..."  
"Good girl." Donnie said with a grin, and then I felt him push himself inside of me. "Ahh! M-My body f-feels like its on fire...!" I moaned out, which made him chuckle. "Don't fight it my dear...Let it consume you..."  
"Mmm! I-Im gonna cum..." I moaned and gasped, and I felt Donnie twitch inside of me. "Good...I am as well my sweet Lucy." He kissed the bite mark on my neck and thrusted a few times.  
"Aaah! I-Im cumming!" I shrieked as I felt my body shake and my insides tighten around Donnie. At the same time, I felt a hot burst of liquid pour into me and he bit down on the bite mark, meaning he was cumming too, inside of me. That put me over the edge as I felt myself have my climax.  
I laid there on the floor, panting heavily as he pulled out of me. My glazed over eyes look up into Donnie's black eyes as I tried to catch my breath.  
"Now then...My sweet Lucy..I've given you pleasure...Now...Its time to hold up your end of our bargain..."  
I panted softly, then nodded and reached my hand behind my back, and I took the key. I then handed the key to Donnie slowly. "Good girl..." He praised me as I got the strength to put my clothes back on.

While playing the part of 'turned Lucy' I discreetly gave a wink to Mikey, and he winked back before going back to 'playing possum'. He had been bitten on the arm at some point before my time with Donnie, but I was amazed that he kept it together long enough to finish the cure.  
Anyway, I saw that Leo, Raph and Scarlet were around the egg, and I watched them as Donnie told them that Mikey and I 'were safe'. I then heard sounds come from the egg, and it was then that Donnie, Raph, Leo and Scarlet dropped their guard and closed their eyes. I took one of the needles with the cure and stuck it into Donnie's neck, while Mikey did the same thing to Raph, Leo and Scarlet.

"What have you done!?" Raph growled as he, Donnie, Leo and Scarlet turned to Mikey and myself. "Hold your bacon out the fryin pan bro!" Mikey boasted with a grin.  
"Donatello, you said that Michelangelo and Lucy were safe, you said you turned them." Raph turned to Donnie. "I did." Donnie replied.  
"Did you Donnie? Did you really...? Well, you did, but, I kept myself awake long enough to finish the cure. I almost passed out 19 times!" Mikey explained himself, then looked at me. "And Lucy here was already immune to the virus, so she helped me out by keeping you distracted."  
I blushed a bit, then shook off the blush and glanced at the brothers and Scarlet, who's eyes went back to normal.  
"So, you finished the anti body yourself...?" Donnie started. "And you were just...Pretending to be one of us?" Leo finished.  
"Yep!" Mikey boasted.  
"But that's...Smart..." Raph said as if he couldn't believe it.

After a very close call with the hatched wasps, Mikey saved all of us again by shooting the Shellraiser cannon in the lair and destroying the wasps. Now we were all pitching in on the clean up and repairs, well, all of us except Mikey.  
I was with Donnie, helping with some repairs to the Shellraiser when I heard him clear his throat. "So...Um, Lucy...You uh...R-Remember what happened right...?"  
I blushed brightly and nodded. "Yeah...And before you ask...I-It wasn't...Well, it wasn't all an act...I um...I-I..." He stared at me as I tried to find the right words to what I wanted to say. "I...Actually e-enjoyed it...A-A lot..." I murmured, and this caused him to blush heavily too.  
"Y-You did...Wow...Um...You know...I-It actually helped me too...I-I feel less stressed a-after doing that and...I-I can move on from April now...S-So..Mmph?!" He was cut off when I shut him up with a kiss on the lips. It took only a few seconds for him to start kissing me back.  
We pulled back after two minutes of kissing, and I smiled up at him. "At least something good came out of this parasitic wasp business huh?" I said with a small giggle, and he chuckled, showing that adorable gap between his teeth. "Yeah. I guess you can say that. But anyway...Um...E-Even though I wasn't, myself...I do hope you know I-I really liked it too..."  
"I know you did..." I reassured him as I hugged him and nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck. "Hm...Maybe later tonight, we could d-do it again..." I whispered, making him blush again. "W-Well uh, i-if you want to...I wouldn't mind..." Donnie stuttered, and I just giggled at how adorable my new turtle lover was.


End file.
